


as long as you're with me, you'll be just fine

by reidscoffee



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU!Reader, Co-workers, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Its there if you squint, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidscoffee/pseuds/reidscoffee
Summary: Spencer Reid, reader, and the small act of cuddling on a jet.Or, when Reader is sleepy on the jet, Spencer lends a shoulder.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 95





	as long as you're with me, you'll be just fine

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics in the title are from "nothing's gonna hurt you baby" by cigarettes after sex

_“Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around." - Leo Buscaglia_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was no secret that Spencer Reid had a problem touching people he was not comfortable with or did not know. It was something you had to grow used to and respect when you joined the team, despite being a handsy person. So, when he firmly placed his hand on your lower back so that he could squeeze around you without making you move one random day on the jet, you couldn’t help the gasp of shock that left your parted lips. 

It was your third month working with the BAU and you had grown quite fond of the people you shared more than half of your time with, the team welcoming you with open arms, some literally and some figuratively. During your beginning months, you developed friendships with each team member so fast that you knew these people would be in your life forever. They were your family now, and you knew that no matter what happened you would remain friends with them for the rest of your life. Being fairly young and similar to his age, you had grown the closest to Spencer over time. He was magnetic, pulling you towards him with his energy alone. You were partners, friends, teammates. The bond you were forming between the two of you was growing more every day, and you knew it would become unbreakable in only a matter of time. 

You were standing inside of the jet near the table where Emily and JJ were conversing, asking a quick question about the case when it happened. His hand, and you could tell it was his, of course you could, you had dreamed of this moment for months, came to rest on your lower back. Immediately your skin started to warm, the feeling of his strong hand landing on such a low part of your back making you feel as though you were about to catch on fire. It caught you by surprise, and you glanced down to see his fingers pressing into your skin as he passed behind you. And then, just like that, it disappeared like it had not been there at all. When you glanced at his face you could see the barely-there hint of a smile that left you blushing. Emily and JJ paused their conversation when they noticed your silence, and you excused yourself with a small wave. 

Spencer was already sitting on the couch with a book propped open in his hands when you made your way to him. Nestling into the free space beside him, you tucked your legs underneath yourself and twisted towards him.

“Hey, Doctor,” you grinned. You called him by his honorific more times than not. There was just something about calling Spencer Reid ‘Doctor’ that left you feeling warm and full of butterflies. Of course, _he_ didn’t need to know why you called him Doctor instead of his name, but you were suspicious that he knew anyway.

He closed his book as if he didn’t intend to read it in the first place and was merely using it as a prop. 

“Hello, Y/N, fancy seeing you here,” he murmured in reply, a softness to his voice so that he didn’t disturb your sleeping teammates. You chuckled at his reply, an unexpected yawn cutting you off. He quirked an eyebrow at you, contemplation visible on his features and in his eyes. “You should get some rest,” he finally settled on. 

Your bottom lip jutted out in a pout, the urge to cling to his arm causing your arm to lift up and then fall back down to your lap. “But I want to stay up and talk to you,” you practically whined. “I don’t need sleep.”

Spencer snorted at you, his eyes glancing down to the arm you previously lifted. “That’s not true. Did you know that 35% of adults don’t get enough sleep at night? I have a feeling you’re part of that statistic. Actually, I _know_ you are.”

You scoffed at his reply, though another yawn disrupted you so forcefully that you thought it was never going to end. It didn’t help your argument. You sheepishly peered up at him, meeting Spencer’s stern eyes in return. Sighing defeatedly, you laid your head back and turned your head towards Spencer. “Fine, but only because I don’t want to disappoint you, Doctor,” you smiled.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed nervously. His sudden mood change scared you, your head lifting up as you watched him confusedly. You were about to ask what the problem was or if you said anything wrong but his voice cut you off. 

Leaning into the side of the couch, Spencer lifted his arm that was closest to you and said, “Here, Y/N. You can… you can lean your head on my chest. It’ll probably be more comfortable for you.” Upon noticing your hesitation he rushed to continue, “I mean… only if you want to. Of course you don’t h-have to. That was probably a weird thing to say, that was definitely a weird thing to say, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfort—” 

His words abruptly stopped when you shifted and gently fell into his side, your arm coming around to hug him as you laid your head on his chest. You could feel and hear the beat of his heart pounding in his chest and could feel the way he tensed up at first. It made your own heart rate accelerate. You couldn’t believe he had offered this, and there was no way you were going to pass this opportunity up. His arm hesitantly fell across your shoulders as he discreetly pulled you closer, and you couldn’t tell if it was you or Spencer that was getting warm. Maybe it was both of you. 

“Thanks, Spencer,” you whispered quietly, sleep already attempting to drag you under. You felt his thumb rubbing soothingly against your arm and you closed your eyes. Spencer Reid was holding you close to him like you meant something to him. The peace you felt was indescribable. You felt safe in his arms. Warm. Cared for. Loved. You knew this was big for him, and the act alone spoke more than words ever could, but it was big for you too. No one had ever willingly gone out of their comfort zone for you like this, and no one had ever held you like this either. This felt… important. _You_ felt important. This was the beginning of something, you could tell it was, but you didn’t exactly know _what_. Snuggling closer into him, you allowed his warmth to lull you to sleep and his face to fill your dreams. 

In the future, when you would wake up some few hours later, you would come to learn that the kiss you felt pressed into your hair wasn’t a dream after all.


End file.
